


Coffee Mistakes

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Drabble, Exhaustion, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: “I think I picked up your coffee by mistake.”





	Coffee Mistakes

Fifteen minutes. He had fifteen minutes to get to the cafe, get his coffee, and then get back to the hospital. Phil had two patients in labor and had been awake since some godforsaken hour because of it. Not that he really minded. He just would’ve preferred if the first one hadn’t been far enough along to be admitted at five-thirty in the morning.

Despite how tired he was, though, he couldn’t help but laugh a little to himself at the man leaned against counter waiting on his coffee, looking like the counter had personally offended him. Before he could ask the man what the counter had ever done to him, the barista set two cups of coffee on the counter. Phil grabbed the one closest to him and headed out of the coffee shop. He was halfway down the street when someone ran up behind him.

“Hey, Phil!” a voice called.

Phil turned around to see the other man. How the hell do you know my name? “What? I’m kinda in a rush.”

“I think I picked up your coffee by mistake.”

The doctor looked at the side of the cup. Chris. “Did you already drink some of it?”

“Oh, no. I just opened it to add sugar and it wasn’t the vanilla latte I ordered,” Chris answered as they swapped drinks.

“You said you ordered a latte and were going to add sugar?” Phil desperately tried to hide the disgust at the thought as he took a sip of his black coffee.

“I like my coffee sweet.” Chris shrugged as he began walking along side Phil.

“Well, that would definitely make it sweet.”

Chris walked with him until they got to the hospital. Before he went back up to his patients, he stole a piece of paper and a pen from the main reception desk and scribbled down his number as clearly as he could. He handed it to Chris without a word then walked off.

~~~

Eight hours, four regular appointments with patients, two standard deliveries, and one c-section later, Phil sank down in the chair in his office and pulled out his phone. He had a missed call from his mom, who he’d have to call back the next day, and five unread texts. Four were from his sisters and one was from a number he didn’t recognize. After texting his sisters back, he opened the last message.

Hi. It’s Chris from the coffee shop.

Phil laughed a little at the blatant awkwardness before texting back. Hi, Chris from the coffee shop.

***

Twenty years later

“How do you drink something that sweet?” Phil asked as he watched Chris stir even more sugar into his coffee.

“It’s the perfect amount of sweet,” Chris argued.

“Sure it is. And it’s definitely not like you’re ruining the nice coffee I buy.”

“You buy it. I drink it how I like.”

Phil rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag and to-go cup of coffee. “I might be late getting home. Don’t burn the house down. Seriously, if I’m not home when it’s time for dinner, just order take-out.”

“Yes, dear,” Chris answered a bit sarcastically.

Phil narrowed his eyes playfully and pressed a quick kiss to his husband’s lips. “Seriously, I don’t want to come home to a burnt kitchen or only part of a house,” he called over his shoulder as he walked out of the house.

Chris rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his coffee, that was debatably more milk and sugar than actual coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
